


Pining in Love

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First time holding hands, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkward turles, please read I need friends, slight angst, they're both pining and oblivious, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Dan and Phil have been together for two months, but have done nothing more than hugging or snuggling on the couch.Both want to take it a step further, but neither want to mess it up.They're both scared to make the first move- who will it be?Fluffy, short and sweet. Enjoy!





	Pining in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as I haven't uploaded in centuries- I promise I'll eventually get back to Planet Trona, but I have no inspo at the moment so we'll wait until it hits me XD   
> Happy New Year, everyone!   
> I really hope you all enjoy this! I know how hard it is to make a first move (I don't even do it I'm too awkward to hold hands of my own accord, though I think it's one of the cutest coupley things on this earth and would do it loads if I had the confidence. Anyone agree with me? XDD)  
> That little bit of weirdness aside, happy reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> ****************************************************OOH, WAIT ONE SECOND! ************************************************  
> QUICK NOTE: Dan's thoughts are in BOLD, Phil's thoughts are in ITALICS.  
> Enjoy! <3

The streets were dimly lit, illuminated by the occasional streetlight as Dan and Phil walked down the dark pathways of London. It was late, around ten; and the moon shone in the newly-clear sky after a day of rain. What little light appeared was reflected in the shimmering puddles that were dotted around the ground. Phil felt subtle heat radiating from Dan; though the night was quite cold, and both boys were on the verge of shivers. Out of the corner of his eye, Phil watched Dan as he walked beside him. _If only he knew,_ Phil mused. _If only I had the courage to make a move._ **I wish I were brave enough to do _something…_**

Both boys were on their way back from a quiet yet rowdy night out with PJ, Louise, Chris, Zoe and Alfie. They’d decided to leave earlier, and decided to walk as the sky had cleared up a little and, anyway, they ‘spent too much time inside anyways, what’s a half-hour walk back?’ So off they had set, both boys longing for some form of romance or touches but neither realising that both were thinking the same thing.

Phil looked down slightly, watching the wet ground as they walked. Nine years of living together, and two months ago both boys had finally admitted their feelings for each other as a storm raged outside, both huddled on the couch under a blanket. Though nothing else had happened that night, or any night or day afterwards, save for some cuddling on the couch and more hugs than usual. Though the want to take things further swayed Phil’s mind, he couldn’t tell what was on Dan’s.

_If I could just reach over and take his hand…_

**Just do it, just make a move…**

Dan laughed out loud, stopping Phil’s thoughts altogether.

_He has a beautiful laugh._

“Hey, Phil, that puddle looks like a mushroom,” Dan giggled, slightly high on the night’s laughter. Neither had had any alcohol, but the laughter and chatter had been enough to put both boys on a pleasant buzz of energy that made them feel as though they had had something to drink after all.

“You spork. It looks more like….. A houseplant,” Phil said, laughing along with Dan. Despite his chilled outer appearance, Phil’s thoughts were running wild.

_If I were to just lean over…_

“Whatcha thinking, Philly boi?” Dan grinned, looking fondly at Phil. Since that night two months ago, Heart-eyes Howell seemed to be making more appearances when Phil was looking, not just when he wasn’t. Phil certainly wasn’t complaining. He blushed.

“Nothing, really. Just thinking about this night’s banter,” he tried to play off. His heart thudded as Dan threw his head back and laughed loudly.

“Yeah, it was so funny when Chris was dared to flirt with the bartender! Alfie’s face when he accidentally hit her chest was priceless!”

Phil smiled at the memory. It really was a great night. But what would make it even greater… he looked down, glancing at Dan’s hands. It would be so easy to just reach over and hold his hand… but what if he didn’t want to?

The logical side of Phil’s head tried to reason with this. _Come on, he’s your boyfriend. Why on earth wouldn’t he want to hold your hand, for gods’ sake?_ But the anxious feeling took over and smothered any reassurance he has summoned. _But what if he didn’t want to? What if he only goes along with it because he feels pressured? If he wanted to hold my hand, he’d do it himself, wouldn’t he? …Unless he’s also having these thoughts? … No way. He just doesn’t want to hold my hand. It’s fine… But we’ve been together for two months! What if he doesn’t even want to be with me anyway- we haven’t held hands in the two months we’ve been together! Okay, just stop thinking. Stop._

“Zoe and Alfie are so cute together, aren’t they?” Phil offered weakly.

**Yeah, they’re cute. But we could be cuter if I could get the courage to bloody make a move… just do it! Why am I so scared?**

“Yeah, they’re adorable! They’re so comfortable with each other and are so in sync- but they’re not the only ones. Come on Philly, I can tell something’s bothering you. Spill,” Dan commanded.

Phil’s heart jumped painfully. He couldn’t just straight out tell Dan that he’d been agonising over merely holding his hand for the past ten minutes!

_Just do it, Phil._

Taking a deep breath, Phil’s adrenaline levels went sky-high as he got a sudden surge of confidence, reaching over and aiming to take Dan’s hand in his.

**Is he aiming to take my hand? Please…**

Oops.

Seems the adrenaline level was a little _too_ high.

Hitting Dan in the ribs, Phil quickly rushed to apologise. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“Phil, its fine, don’t worry. That was kind of funny, actually,” Dan cut Phil off quickly, grinning. “You clumsy cactus.”

Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

“But what was that all about?” Dan questioned.

**Was he trying…?**

Damn. No getting out of it that easily, I see.

“Um…” Phil stammered, nerves setting in as he overthought every possible equation.

**For gods’ sake, Dan. Just do it. Right now. Do it.**

“Come on Phil, tell meee,” Dan said, taking Phil’s hand and lacing their fingers together, swinging on his arm teasingly.

**Oh my god. I actually did it.**

_Oh my god. He’s holding my hand._

Phil’s heart stopped.

Dan’s hand fit perfectly in his, his skin soft and his grip reassuring. Phil looked over at Dan, who looked a little unsure.

“Is this okay?” Dan quickly asked. Phil breathed out quickly, laughing quietly in relief.

“Yeah, yeah, more than okay actually. That fail I just did was an attempt to hold your hand, in all honestly. I’d been trying to get up the courage for the past fifteen minutes.”

Dan stopped walking, pulling Phil back by their intertwined fingers. He looked directly into Phil’s eyes, Phil gazing back into the chocolatey abyss that was his boyfriends’ eyes.

“Listen, Phil. You don’t ever have to worry about that sort of thing around me, okay? We’re boyfriends, and have been for two whole months, for Christ’s sake. If you want to hold my hand, hold my damn hand. Life is too short to worry about holding hands. And that goes for stuff other than holding hands, too.”

Phil exhaled slowly. “But what if you don’t want to at the time? I don’t want you to feel pressured,” he checked.

“Phil, there will _never_ come a time when I won’t want to hold your hand, hug you, kiss—“Dan cut himself off short, blushing deeply.

**Goddamn it.**

_Was he about to say…?_

“What was that last one, Dan?” Phil asked quietly, hope blossoming in his chest. He _really_ did want to kiss Dan, but making a move can be so hard. He watched Dan flounder for a few seconds before taking one of the biggest leaps of bravery that he’d ever before. Sure, he’d kissed people before, but Dan just felt _different._ He really didn’t want to mess anything up.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Phil cupped Dan’s face with his free hand, squeezing Dan’s hand in his other hand softly. Giving him plenty of time to move away, Phil slowly leaned towards Dan, eyes firmly glued to Dan’s lips. As he felt Dan lean in simultaneously, Phil closed his eyes as their lips met for the first time.

Soft. Dan’s lips felt so soft against Phil’s slightly chapped ones, pressing hesitantly together. The kiss was closed-mouthed and short, but perfect. Fireworks burst in vast arrays in both boys’ stomachs, both of them riding the euphoria of the first for them both. Phil was the first to pull away, after around five seconds, searching Dan’s face for any signs that he’d done wrong. But the only thing that was written on Dan’s face was pure love and happiness as he let go of Phil’s hand in favour of pulling him closer by the waist, connecting their lips once more. Dan’s lips moved against Phil’s as the kiss took over them both, both Dan and Phil trying to show their utter love through the kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly, and there was no awkward nose-bumping. Dan’s arms tightened around Phil’s waist protectively as Phil ran his hands through Dan’s hair lovingly. Neither had ever felt so happy.

As they both pulled away and laughed in the pure happiness of finally breaking this particular touch barrier between the two after months of pining and longing, Phil felt the strong resolution in this heart that these kisses would be the first of many, many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it to the end of my fic? Thank you so much!   
> I really hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet and if so, please leave a comment because they seriously make my entire week to even get one comment on my works :')  
> Come stalk me on Tumblr! @nifflers-and-obscurials  
> Thanks for reading!   
> -Emma xoxo


End file.
